


underneath the sunrise

by hyuckyang



Series: love lies [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyang/pseuds/hyuckyang
Summary: A vague confession mixed with their breathing and sloppy kisses should have been more than enough to shift the direction of where their relationship was headed — except that it did not.





	underneath the sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> this goes out to that one (1) comment that asked for a follow-up. this fic is the second part, here's the first part if you want to check it out: [❤](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648762)
> 
> also, this story is inspired by the song love lies by khalid and normani, highly rec it.

One would assume that sharing a kiss, or two would change the dynamic the pair has created between them. A vague confession mixed with their breathing and sloppy kisses should have been more than enough to shift the direction of where their relationship was headed — however it did not.

 

The tomorrow Mark mentioned in the heat of the moment never came. The promised they made each other fell flat, alternately leading up to weeks of radio silence.

 

Mark barely remembers anything due to the heavy mix of liquor that was rushing through his system that night. He remembers snippets, his brain acting like a broken record with glitching here and there. The only clear memory he has is Donghyuck's lips; the pressure, the softness and the taste haunted Mark like a ghost.

 

They live on the same floor in the dorms, so avoiding each other wasn’t a possibility. More often than not he would see Donghyuck cooking food in the common kitchen, or on his way to the showers, or even heading down for his classes. Prior to the party, these short meetings were the bane of Mark’s existence. Meeting Donghyuck meant a short-lived headache that would affect his entire mood for the rest of the day, but as of late that changed. Mark can’t tell which dynamic of theirs he hates the most, the constant bicker or them sneaking around each other.

 

It’s three weeks later when Donghyuck finally breaks the awkward silence.

 

”Move your fucking books from the table, Mark Lee,” he snaps, words dripping in venom. His eyes are narrowed down in two slits, seeming too fierce for the situation they were in.

 

The clock was around nine thirty in the midst of exam week. Most of the students have found themselves either locked up in their dorms with energy drinks and coffee mugs scattered all around them, or going through that exact same stress except in the library. Mark’s roommate and close friend Yukhei was one of those people that needed to be locked up and totally alone when they studied in order to get their head in the game, otherwise, he wouldn’t get anything done. Mark was the exact opposite which worked great for them; while Yukhei took over the dorms, Mark residents in the comfort of the library.

 

”I was here first,” Mark retaliates, one unbothered eyebrow slightly rose as he shoots the boy behind him an unamused look. He turns back to the multiple books laid out on the table, an action he knows will get a rise out of the younger boy.

 

He hears a harsh scoff behind him, making a petty smile form on his lips. ”You are taking up two spots. I wouldn't have asked if there was any other available seat, believe me.”

 

”So you’re asking?” Mark says, spinning his chair until he faces Donghyuck again, ”Why didn’t you just say so.”

 

He piles up the books he doesn’t need at the moment in a wobbling pile at the edge of the desk, pushing it all the way to the side. He puts his grande mug of tea next to it to keep it somewhat steady, despite the fact that the mug was shorter than the actual book pile.

 

”Wow, Mark Lee being nice for once in his life?” Donghyuck chuckles, but there’s hidden surprise under his words. He places his mellow yellow backpack on the desk in a hurry in case Mark changes his mind. ”Who could’ve known?”

 

”Well, you did beg, so,” Mark drifts off, a low snicker travels it's way from his chest out into the world. His chuckle only grows louder when Donghyuck shots back a mumbled _did not_.

 

Hours pass in silence, Mark too engrossed in memorizing the different zones of the social disorganization theory, whilst Donghyuck was tapping along in what looked like an essay.

 

A thought occurs to him in one of his two minutes breaks when he glances over at the concentrated boy beside him; this is the first time they have been in each others presence for so long, let alone studied together, in complete silence. The thought doesn’t irk Mark the same way it should’ve, to the point where Mark can’t even deny the fact that seeing Donghyuck study so attentively drives him to work harder as well.

 

Of course, those thoughts get short lived when the brunette turns his head towards him with a fuming look. ”Can you fucking stop bouncing your leg? It’s distracting.”

 

Mark doesn’t stop, it would be weird if he did and there’s already enough weirdness surrounding them lately. Instead, he crooks his head to the side and bounces his leg even more excessively, making the joined bench they were sitting on tremble with each bounce.

 

Donghyuck looks like he is two seconds away from killing him, but what he does instead is place his warm palm on Mark’s lap, making the bouncing stop abruptly. Mark’s eyes glance down on the hand on his thigh, feeling a lump form inside his throat. He gulps it down and turns his head to the side as memories of that night starts spinning inside his head.

 

The hand on his thigh doesn’t move. It’s there for a couple of seconds before finally creeping up, higher and higher until it rested right below his groin. Mark snaps his head towards Donghyuck, that has a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips before lifting the hand completely, leaving him baffled.

 

Donghyuck returns back his attention to his essay just like that, as if he didn’t pull what he just did. Mark opts to do the same, after all, two can play that game.

 

The next time they see each other, Donghyuck seems more stressed than the last time, Mark quickly notes. It’s only a couple days after the library, and while Mark was almost finished with his exams, Donghyuck seemed like he was not.

 

He was pacing across the hallway of the dorm, panting as he reached his room at the of the hall. Mark was just leaving his room when he spots the other boy, he walks behind him without any interaction to go to the elevator, but a loud thud catches his attention.

 

Donghyuck backpack is on the floor, surrounded by a dozen papers and books alike. There’s a coffee cup that most likely filled on top of it all, slowly dripping a light brown colored liquid.

 

”Fuck,” Donghyuck cusses out loud, bending down on an instant to pick up the cup. There’s not a harmful amount of damage, just a couple of papers now stained by the sticky coffee. Despite that, Donghyuck doesn’t seem too happy. He looks up and meets Mark’s eyes, and if he had a distressed expression before, he looks borderline in pain now.

 

”Of course this happens in front of you,” he moans painfully, collecting the ruined paper and placing them in a pile before collecting the unharmed papers and books and returning them back inside his backpack. He fiddles with the keys in his hands until he finally gets the door open with a low exhale that echoes against the walls of the hall.

 

”Dude, are you okay?” Mark splurts out before he can catch himself. The question makes both of them halt in their motions. Mark averts his gaze, the discolored wall behind Donghyuck suddenly seeming like the most interesting thing on the planet. He chews on his lips, cursing his non-existent brain to mouth filter.

 

”Does it look like it?” Donghyuck heaves a deep, defeated sigh.

 

It arguably doesn’t. Even from where he was standing a couple feet away from him, he could clearly see the outline of dark circles underneath his eyes. His hair, that usually falls gracefully on his head, is pointing at different directions, probably due to him running through it in frustration, just like he had just mare seconds ago. He looks like he hasn’t slept for hours, maybe even days.

 

”Well, take care,” Mark awkwardly says, making the statement lie thick between them. Donghyuck has an unreadable look on his face, searching for something which he seems not being able to find. His shoulders slump as he exhales and says an absent _you too_ before leaving Mark’s sight of vision.

 

The interaction makes Mark feel off for days.

 

”What’s going on with you?” Jaemin says as he chews his chicken wrap with an open mouth. Most of the students finished their exams today, and there was no better way to celebrate freedom than to eat their heart out with junk food. ”You are acting different lately.”

 

Mark swallows while shooting a disgusted look at his friend. ”What do you mean?”

 

Jaemin finally gulps down the food and leans back on his chair, hands rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. ”Well, for instance, Donghyuck has been sitting here for the past twenty minutes without you guys killing each other, so that’s a start.”

 

As if he hadn’t known it already. Jaemin pointing it out made him feel even more frantic and the fact that Donghyuck was sitting there with them made it equivalently worse. He focuses on eating his burger instead of answering, feeling the way Donghyuck leg moves restlessly underneath the park bench they were sitting on.

 

”Nothing is up,” Donghyuck answers casually instead of Mark. He was the last person out of their friend circle that had finished his finals, and judging by the relieved yell he had howled the second he walked out of the building, it seemed that he had arguably struggled the most of out them, but also was the happiest to be free. The dark circles under his eyes had vanished, making the glow Mark had heard their friends mention many time return in full spring. 

 

Jaemin shots them a suspicion look, his lips turning into one of those smiles Mark knew meant danger, which ignites something heavy inside him.

 

Some unobtainable force makes Mark place his hand Donghyuck’s thigh, making the boy flinch at the contact. At this point, the conversation had moved on to the English class Donghyuck, Jaemin and Renjun all attended, Mark zones out their talking, too busy working his hand up Donghyuck’s thigh.

 

Donghyuck places a stern hand on top of Mark’s attempt to make him stop, however, Mark sees it as an opening. He drags his hand on against his inner thigh, in the same fashion that the boy the week prior. Mark has no idea what he is doing, and why but for some reason he can’t stop, especially when Donghyuck’s breath hitches lightly each time his fingernails drag against the thin sweatpants he is wearing.

 

”Mark, please,” Donghyuck whimpers, barely audible except for Mark’s ears. The older only chuckles, barely paying the boy any attention as he keeps on talking to Jaemin about a end of semester party on the weekend. He lets his hand come to a halt, however, deeming it enough for today.

 

Donghyuck becomes quiet for the rest of the lunch, before excusing himself quietly with his books placed in front of his pants.

 

 

The familiar vibration of the music drifts through Mark’s body the second he steps into the Kappa Sigma house. He sees a couple of people he recognizes by the entrance, and by the looks of it, he is one of the last ones to arrive.

 

Someone walking by passes him a red solo cup, which he declines regretfully. The party happened to happen on a Sunday, which would’ve been fine if he didn’t have an early shift the very next day. Risking it would be unwise. Sadly he had been there before and it wasn't something he would recommend to anyone. The only thing that made him feel less shitty was the fact that he wasn’t one of those people that depend on liquor to have fun.

 

There’s a hand tapping on his shoulder, making him turn curiosity. Jaemin’s charming smile greets him and judging by the heaviness of his movement, he for sure wasn’t particularly sober. ”You came!”

 

”Didn’t have anything better to do,” Mark returns the smile just as enthusiastically, giggling at the way his friend is trying to hold himself up but fails miserably.

 

The pair catch up for a while — objectively it isn’t especially necessary since the friends meet each other between every other day, if not every single day, which meant that there was barely anything to say. Also taking the fact that Jaemin was drunk in observation, the conversation fell flat shortly after.

 

A loud cheering noise catches his attention, making Mark snap his head around to follow it. The action makes Jaemin laugh a long and hard howl, with his head thrown back carelessly.

 

”Are you that excited to see Donghyuck?” He finally says when he settles down, the settle down phase being a vague one since the boy was still giggling in between his words.

 

”No, I’m not,” Mark immediately responds, his tone layered with embarrassment and guilt. He ducks his head down, trying to hide the emotions presented on his face. It doesn’t go unnoticed under Jaemin’s hawk eyes.

 

”He’s by the beer pong table,” he replies, the same knowing smile he had been giving him lately plastered on his lips.

 

Mark marvels over to the beer pong table with brisk steps with no control over his own legs. He pushes through the endless of bodies grinding against each other on the half-assed dance floor. Some hands try to get a grip on him here and there to suck him into the dancing, but he manages to squeeze through them in one piece. He takes a deep breath to collect himself before dashing his eyes around in an attempt to spot the boy in question.

 

It doesn’t take too long, especially since it was Donghyuck they were speaking of. The same Donghyuck that had his very own godsent spotlight shining on him at all times, whether it was in the darkest rooms or the brightest hours of the day.

 

Mark isn’t sure if it’s the situation they are in or some complete unknown power from the higher-ups, but the breath in his lung seemed to collapse on itself the second his eyes lay on him.

 

Donghyuck’s is silently moving along the groovy r&b song playing in the background alone a bit further away from the beer pong table. His eyes are closed, and Mark can’t help but applaud the fact that even though he can’t see, the boy doesn’t seem that clumsy with his moves.

 

His lips moves move along to the romantic words of the song that Mark can barely register, making something form inside his chest.

 

Mark always found movies fascinating, and one of the reasons being their power to turn normal scenes into the most breathtaking moments, despite them arguably being very much mundane. This scene itself was no different from that, it's honestly very simple. Donghyuck was dancing and Mark was watching, but there were so many indescribable sensations layered in the moment, reminding Mark of those exact movies. 

 

The song switches to something more upbeat. Some girls besides him screech when the first beat plays, but he pays it no mind. His eyes are set solid on Donghyuck, that doesn’t seem affected by the tempo switch at all. His body still moves with the same sleepish movements, even if he now was offbeat. Mark wonders if he was that engrossed in the moment, that he perhaps hadn't even noticed, but he doubts it. Donghyuck always played by his own rules, including something as plain as dancing. 

 

Mark let his thoughts wander. Donghyuck was presumably drunk, and even though Mark wasn’t, he finds himself justifying the thoughts he was having by the fact that Donghyuck hadn’t caught him staring. As long as he was safe with his secret, there was no reason to refrain, because fuck was the boy breathtaking.

 

To his luck, Donghyuck opens his eyes right at that second, as if he could hear Mark’s thoughts. They were a couple feet away from each other, yet somehow Donghyuck managed to get his eyes to lock set on Mark’s. His lips twitch, the corners of his mouth to curve up into something resembling a delighted smile.

 

Donghyuck keeps his eyes on Mark as he starts swaying a bit more sensually, with his delicate hands traveling on his own body from his thighs all the way to his neck. He lets them sit there for a while, fidgeting with the thin silver chain he has wrapped around his throat graciously. Mark follows every action he makes with nervous eyes. The rational side of his brain begs him to snap out of it, but the bigger, irrational side of him form a tunnel vision on the younger boy only. 

 

The neon lights set up by some of the frat boys illuminate on Donghyuck features, especially his cheekbones. The bridge of them shimmers delightfully, to the point where even if spinning the neon lights aren’t necessary on him, the gleam never truly disappears.

 

Once the song changes, the spell gets broken. This time around it's a loud trap song that Mark knows Jeno in particular loves. Donghyuck pouts a bit as if the change doesn’t please him. His shoulders slump for a while before he decides to leave his spot in the corner. He walks into the crowd, vanishing into it. 

 

”Fancy seeing you here.”

 

A body sits down next to him on the bench in front of the frat house. Feeling too claustrophobic at parties, especially without the help of alcohol or weed, wasn’t a new sensation to Mark, which leads him here, pathetically alone while the rest of his friends are inside having the time of their lives.

 

He peeks his once closed eyes open, just to see his ''frenemy'' next to him, prompting a blinding grin.

 

”Likewise. It seemed like you were having pretty fun in there,” Mark acknowledges, pointing slightly at the crowded entrance of the house with his chin. Donghyuck follows his movement and shrugs his shoulder carelessly.

 

”Pretty boring actually, there wasn’t anyone to bicker with,” he says with a teasing tone, the smile on his lips quirks up even higher.

 

Mark laughs a short laugh, carefully to not break the atmosphere that had settled between them. ”I find that hard to believe.”

 

Inside of the house that was mare footsteps away, was utter chaos. Strangers grinding against each other, friends yelling out bets and challenges and drunken bodies barely being able to stand up, yet despite that, here they were. The situation feels eerily similar to the one the had found themselves in just weeks ago when everything changed between them. Mark lodges in it. 

 

”Well, believe it, Mark Lee,” Donghyuck starts as he brings his bottom lip between his teeth, thinking about his next words carefully, ”You are pretty special.”

 

Now in the lights of things, there was no way Mark was able to take that statement out of context. A reminder of Donghyuck’s slurped voice saying that he had craved Mark before snaps inside his brain, and as much as he tries to push it away, it’s there playing in an endless loop.

 

”I’m honored by that,” Mark mumbles, not really caring about anything leaving his mouth because holy shit Donghyuck is staring right at his lips.

 

He knows the younger is drunk, which means that he isn’t fully aware what he is doing, and as the responsible one between the two of them Mark should pull away and walk home — but he doesn’t.

 

”You never came the day after,” Donghyuck whispers, suddenly inching closer. Their thighs are pressed against each other, making Mark’s body heat up in a way that wasn’t because of the warm summer breeze. ”I waited, you know?”

 

”You did?” If the waiver in his voice couldn't conceal the surprise in his voice, his blown up eyes surely did not do the part as well.

 

”The day after that too, and the day after that as well,” The hands placed Donghyuck’s lap fidget restlessly, ”Why didn’t you show up?”

 

The silence between them isn't an uncomfortable one, more of a heavy, sparkling one. Mark wants to weigh his options, which by the looks of it, Donghyuck seems to allow. 

 

A loud splash, followed by loud cheering is heard somewhere in front of them, probably from the pool the backyard of the frat house. Three brand new sports cars pass them in a flash, each one driving faster than the other. All these things are indications that the time is ticking, the silence Mark has let stretch out only stretching further and further and for the first time in his life, he wishes that Donghyuck would just say something. 

  
But it all hangs on Mark because Donghyuck has shot his shot, it's in the air waiting for him to grasp it. 

''I didn't think you meant it,'' Mark knows it's an inadequate answer, so he coughs before continuing, ''Donghyuck we have been enemies for as long as we have known each other, but that changed. I didn't know how to handle it.'' 

 

When Donghyuck only looks at him expectedly, urging him to go on. ''All I know is one moment I'm walking into Jaemin's house, the next I'm moaning your fucking name in his bathroom,'' he takes a deep breath, ''We were drunk, it's hard to know if it was a mistake or not.'' 

 

Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows, the subtle light of the sunrise caressing his features lightly. ''Do you think it's a mistake?'' 

 

At this point, the noises in the background have started to fade, people by the masses leaving the house to return back to their own homes. The music is turned down a couple notches, clearing up his thoughts since there are fewer distractions to focus on. ''Do you?'' 

 

Instead of answering, Donghyuck grabs a hold of Mark's chin and brings him towards him, making their foreheads bump into each other. Before Mark could question the boy, Donghyuck's lips press against his. 

 

Several realizations fall heavy on Mark, making him pull back with a sharp intake of breath. Donghyuck tasted differently. Sure, there were a thousand things that clouded Mark's mind during their first kiss, but his taste wasn't something he had been able to forget. This time he tasted.. clearer, for the lack of better words, which led Mark to his second realization, the way Donghyuck acted today wasn't how he normally acted when he was drunk. His voice used to be more high pitched, more slurred barely making any sense. This Donghyuck seemed much more in control as if he was one hundred percent present. 

 

Mark's realizations don't go unnoticed to Donghyuck, that makes a move to leave the bench, but Mark acts faster. He grips hold on his wrist, pulling him back into their bubble, making him fall flat on Mark's lap.  _Enough fucking around_ , Mark thinks as he runs a thumb through Donghyuck's trembling bottom lip. It feels slightly chapped against his fingertips, but smooth nonetheless, and god how much Mark craves it. 

 

''I'm gonna kiss you now,'' Mark breaths out, leaning in a fraction as to further prove his point. There's a flame in Donghyuck's eyes, an unspoken treasure waiting for him to collect it. 

 

The second time around, Mark can't help but moan against Donghyuck's lips. It feels so good, so incredibly good in a way that makes Mark slide his hands into Donghyuck hair slowly, as a way to hold him closer. 

 

There's no barrier between them, no cloudy mind nor hidden truths, just raw feelings spilling out of their hearts into the kiss, and god does it make Mark's heart burst with something unfamiliarly amazing. 

 

Donghyuck responds right away, enthusiastically opening up to Mark with a content sigh. His hands lay softly on his chest, presumably feeling the way the older boy's heartbeat is hammering against his chest. 

 

Every noise Donghyuck makes, every whimper, moan or sigh goes straight across Mark's body, making small goosebumps form all around him. He shivers uncontrollably at the sensation. 

 

Despite not having a single drop of alcohol, Mark feels drunk at the thought of Donghyuck's lips. The way presses against Mark, before pulling away, only to bring them back toys with his emotions, but at this point, there's nothing the boy could do that wouldn't drive him absolutely mad. 

 

With hesitant movements, Donghyuck slowly parts his lips, and all that Mark can think of his how the boy tastes like a mix of honey, and syrup and everything in between. He licks into his mouth, exploring the addicting taste. It makes him gasp, again and again in a way that he knows he will feel embarrassed about when the sun has fully woken up. 

 

Then, Donghyuck is biting down on his lips, and he throws all those insecurities away. It doesn't matter anymore, he feels at the top of the world to be able to have such unity on top of him. 

 

''Mark,'' Donghyuck pulls away, his deep breaths hitting Mark's wet lips in a way that makes them tickle. Mark tries, he tries his best to open his eyes to look at the boy, but he feels overwhelmed, too overwhelmed to even form words. 

 

''Come back,'' he mumbles with a hoarse voice, earning him a soft giggle before Donghyuck once again is kissing him, with the exact same passion. 

 

Their lips move against each other desperately, this time in a more heated matter. Donghyuck drops his hands on Mark's thighs, and unlike that time in the library, his time he full on caresses them, while scratching his fingernails against him. The feeling makes Mark's hips buckle upwards, making Donghyuck standstill. His lips drop the lewdest moan yet, making Mark repeat the motion again and again just to hear it. 

 

''We are in public, you freak,''  Donghyuck says, with no real bite as Mark starts to leave small kisses on Donghyuck's exposed neck. He hums lightly as he starts sucking lightly on the sensitive skin near his collar bone. Donghyuck gasps as he angles his head to the side to give Mark easier access, which goes highly appreciated. He continues on leaving kisses all scattered around his neck, some darker than the others. 

 

As good as it feels, Mark misses Donghyuck's lips already and guides his lips upwards until he comes in contact with them. They sit there until the stroking feeling of the early morning sun against their skin forces them to pull away. 

 

It's only by then that Mark gets to look into Donghyuck's eyes. There are layers and layers of softness, all transparent for Mark to see. They spend moments just looking into each other in silence, taking in the newborn feelings between them. It's totally silent around them, the only real noise Mark can pick up is a bird song in all likelihood miles and miles away. 

 

''By the way, your outfit is kinda ugly,'' Donghyuck says, and it all falls into place. Sure, their dynamic is far from being the same as it used to be, and the fear of them changing was perhaps still a concern deep inside of Mark, but who says you can't have the best of both worlds? 

 

''Oh, fuck you.'' 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckyan) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckyang)
> 
> comments n kudos makes me :). love you so so so much.


End file.
